IYMTP side story
by fetchboy84
Summary: As the title says, this is a romantic sidestory from my humor fic InuYasha meets the phone. If you haven't read IYMTP, you won't miss anything, though. InuYasha reads Kagome's diary and discovers her true feelings for him...


Hey all! Here's that one-shot I promised you! Don't worry! For those that haven't read Inu-Yasha meets the phone, there will be a brief explanation of the basic story for you. Anyway, as you all know, this is a sappy Inu/Kag one-shot where Inu-Yasha discovers what Kagome really thinks of him. Since IYMTP is a humor fic, I couldn't post this there, so I just made a side story. And by the way, this won't affect IYMTP at all. Nothing in that story will change. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Now, for those that haven't read IYMTP, here's what's going on. Because of a blizzard and some rather unusual coincidences, Inu- Yasha is now trapped inside Kagome's home because all the doors and windows are frozen shut and Kagome is trapped in the Feudal Era because the door to the well house is also frozen shut. (The blizzard is in Kagome's time, obviously.) Now Inu-Yasha is finding all this weird stuff in Kagome's house, and in one chapter, he found Kagome's diary. I got many requests to make him discover Kagome's true feelings, so I went ahead and made this! And just so you know, if you haven't figured it out already, Kagome and Inu- Yasha communicate over the phone, hence the title "Inu-Yasha meets the phone." (Yes, Inu-Yasha figured out how to use the telephone.) Kagome has a cell phone that she oh-so-conveniently brought along in the Feudal Era. Now you know! Go read!  
  
----------  
  
Boredom. After spending almost two days in Kagome's house with next to nothing to do that wouldn't kill him, Inu-Yasha was getting used to it. Just when he thought he'd go mad with boredom, he remembered Kagome's diary, or whatever that little book thing was called. He smirked a little as he remembered what he had read in it last time. He quickly decided that he could pass the time by reading more of it. So what if it was invading Kagome's personal life? It was hilarious! Besides, all there had been in there so far were a few little embarrassing moments, probably stuff she could laugh about now. Nothing TOO personal, right?  
  
Inu-Yasha peeled himself off of the wonderful invention called the couch and made his way up to Kagome's room. He quickly located the small book, picked it up, and settled down onto Kagome's bed to read. He quietly laughed to himself as he read a few more of what he called "Kagome's most embarrassing moments." He flipped to a new page and began reading again.  
  
--'-Hojo. He tries so hard to please me. Seriously, if there was a world record for 'most persistence,' Hojo would have it. Then again, he would probably hold the record for 'most dense' too. Well, okay, maybe Inu- Yasha would hold that one. Still, Hojo doesn't seem to be able to take a hint. His persistence is kinda charming, though. He seems to like me a lot and he's so sweet and kind and understanding. If only Inu-Yasha could be more like that! Inu-Yasha is the exact opposite of Hojo! Mean, arrogant, stubborn, and just a big jerk! But-'--  
  
Annoyed, Inu-Yasha slammed the little book shut.  
  
'Is that what she really thinks of me?' he wondered.  
  
He shook his head to clear it and opened to diary to a different page.  
  
--'We met up with Kouga again today. I mean, I like Kouga himself, but whenever he shows up, everything just turns into a mess! It seems every time we see Kouga, Inu-Yasha and I get into a big fight and I end up going home! Honestly, Inu-Yasha needs to cool his jets! Kouga isn't all that bad! At least he's nicer than Inu-Yasha! I just get so mad! Sometimes, I feel like I might just take Kouga up on his offer for me to be his mate! At least-'—  
  
Inu-Yasha quit reading and sat staring off into space for a minute. He almost decided to quit reading, but for some reason, turned to another page. This page had smudges on it as if Kagome had been crying while writing it. Curious about what might have made Kagome cry, he began reading.  
  
--'I had another fight with Inu-Yasha today. He can be so mean sometimes. All I asked for was three days at home and he blows up on me. No wonder so many people hate him! He's such a mean, arrogant, selfish, ignorant hanyou who-'—  
  
Inu-Yasha threw the book angrily at the wall. It landed in the middle of the floor. He couldn't stand reading it any more. All his life, people had hated him for what he was. He had dared to think that Kagome was different, that she didn't think of him as just a hanyou, but he was wrong. Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome's pillow and threw it at her dresser where it knocked over several of the framed pictures that were sitting there. One of them fell to the floor. Inu-Yasha heard the glass break, but he didn't care. He got up and was about to walk out of Kagome's room when something caught his eye. He looked over and saw one of the things Kagome called pictures sticking out of the diary. The thing that interested him was that it was a picture of him. He opened the diary to the page the picture had come from and began reading.  
  
--'I feel so much better now that I've admitted it to myself. It took me a while to realize what was happening, but it all makes sense now, why I'm always so anxious to see him when I come back to my time and why I always get so angry when he goes to see Kikyo. It took me a long time to figure out, but now I know. Sure he can be a little immature at times, but inside, he's really a good person. I'm sure the hard exterior is from his rough past and I'm sure that in time, I can break through it. Despite the fact that I get mad at him sometimes, the truth is... I love him. I love Inu- Yasha.'—  
  
Inu-Yasha was too stunned to move. The words from the diary kept echoing in his head. 'I love Inu-Yasha.' Love. She loved him? He looked back to the diary and read the final line.  
  
--'If only he would love me back...'—  
  
"How could I be so stupid?!" he yelled to the empty room. Frustrated, he put his head in his hand. 'This whole time, she's loved me. It seems so obvious now. Why couldn't I see it before?'  
  
Inu-Yasha tucked the picture back in its place, closed the book, and set it back on the dresser. He picked up the pillow that he threw and put it back in its place too. He also set back up the pictures that got knocked over. Pictures of her family, one of her and her brother, a picture of her as a kid. Finally, he glanced down at the picture that had fallen on the floor before picking it up. He gasped in surprise at what it was. It was a sketch of him, a replica of the picture from the diary. He thought his heart would break right there and then. He had no idea she had such passionate feelings for him. The alien feel of tears pricked at his eyes, but none fell. He frowned at the broken glass on the picture. Sighing, he placed the picture back on the dresser and headed downstairs. He flopped down on the couch, feeling more than a little dazed. He flinched when the phone rang. He slowly reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha! Just checkin' up to see how you're doing!"  
  
"Oh... yeah."  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound fine. There's something wrong, isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah... What's wrong is that I'm only the stupidest being ever to walk the planet. Why didn't I see it before now?" Inu-Yasha said, not really talking to Kagome anymore.  
  
"Huh? Inu-Yasha, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I guess... I guess it's because I didn't think it was possible... for..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's going on?!"  
  
Kagome's shout snapped Inu-Yasha back into the present. "Sorry... I was just thinking about something."  
  
A minute of silence passed over the phone.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
----------  
  
So what did you think? Was it good? I hope it was. I hope it's what you were expecting. If it wasn't, I'm sorry. Sorry about the shortness, too. Now that the apologies have been made... Anyway, thanks for reading and again, this will not affect IYMTP at all. As far as IYMTP is concerned, this one-shot never happened. Again, thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
